Lucana
by awakethepassion
Summary: John Sheppard's son, J.J is having bad headaches and that's the least of his problems. Especially when his little sister Cait gains an imaginary friend. *Contains spoilers for Sheppard On Top*


49

Lucana

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2011 awakethepassion

1.

J.J. Sheppard dropped his pack on the floor beside the door.

"Mama...J.J. home!"

J.J. fell back with a grunt, nearly falling when a dark haired demon smelling of lavender and sunshine suddenly attacked him. "Sheesh, Caitie!" He hugged his little sister back and then set her on the floor. "I was only gone a few hours."

"She just loves her big brother."

His mother called to him from the deck outside their quarters. He went to the open doors, Caitie still clutching to his hand and babbling away about something. His mother, her dark haired pulled back into a pony tail and wearing a pair of his Dad's sunglasses, was sitting cross legged on the floor and planting some new herbs in the pots hanging along the railing.

"Hi, sweetheart. Where's your Dad?" she asked. She pushed the glasses up over her hair so that she could see him better.

"With Uncle Rodney."

"Doing what?"

"Uncle Rodney found something. Said that he needed Dad to see it now." He said.

He didn't see the exasperated look on his mother's face. And she quickly hid her expression when he looked back around.

He snatched a cookie from the tray on the table beside the door and gave half of it to Cait. He popped his half into his mouth and reached for another. Chocolate and walnuts...his favorite kind. And his Father's. Maybe he should grab a couple more...for later.

She smiled at him and nodded toward the plate of cookies. "Better get a couple more." She laughed. "There won't be any left when your father gets home."

J.J nodded and grabbed a couple more. He'd gotten used to the idea that his Mom sometimes acted as if she knew what he was thinking. He nibbled happily at the cookies and stepped out into the late afternoon sunshine. The smell of the plants tickled his nose and he smiled.

He loved it out here almost as much as his mother. It always smelled so good. At night he left his bedroom window open so that that he could smell the plants. His mom even let him keep a few of them in his room. Especially the lavender because she told him that it would help him sleep. He'd always had trouble sleeping. Especially lately. And he didn't know why. Not even the lavender seemed to help but he hadn't told his mother about it. And he didn't think that he needed to either.

"Come here, you." His mother got to her feet, wiped her hands on the front of her shorts and hugged both of them tight. She smelled warm, like amber and sunshine and when she let them go, she knelt down and swiped a slightly dirty finger over his cheek. She frowned. "You looked tired, sweetheart. You didn't sleep again, did you? And I don't think it was the storm either."

He glanced at Cait. She stared back at him in all of her three year old innocence. There had been a storm during the night and she had come into his room and climbed into bed with him. They'd both stayed awake watching the rain and lightening and then she'd drifted off to sleep. He hadn't though and somehow she'd known about it.

"_Catie_." He said in a whispered sigh.

She popped her thumb in her mouth and cuddled against her mother, her big dark eyes suddenly full of tears. "Sorry…"

"She's just worried about you." Susan told him.

J.J shook his head, sighed then and tugged at Cait's curls. "Its okay, baby girl. I'm not mad at you." His Mom and Dad had always called her their 'baby girl' and J.J had picked up the habit. She could be a real pest sometimes but he loved her anyway.

Cait snuffled and nodded her head. She looked up at him with such an adoring look and his mom smiled slightly. She hugged him again and kissed him on the forehead. "Anyway, I think I know something that might make you feel better." She tapped him on the nose. "Christa sent a message for you."

"What?" J.J started to feel a little excitement. He loved Christa. She was one of the Sister's. They were a priestess like order from the planet Danu and she was like a grand mother to him.

"She's coming for a visit. And she's bringing Jayke and Luka with her." Susan sat down again and cradled Cait in her lap. J.J sat down next to her and they took a rest, relaxing in the warm sunshine. "She's going to be here for awhile so we are all going to the mainland to visit Teyla's people."

J.J brightened. He loved going to the mainland. His Dad had helped build a stable there and along with the horses and other farm animals he'd brought in to help Teyla's people, he'd gotten J.J a pony that he had named Pegasus. He really liked Jayke and Luka too. They were both older than him and it never bothered them just who his father was. He was just Sheppard to them and they treated J.J like he was one of the boys in their village.

He liked the kids in Atlantis too...mainly Jathan and Ari. They were his Uncle Ronon's and his Aunt Maureen's kids. They were his parent's best friends and Jathan was his. Ari was a shy girl and she played with Cait a lot. He liked her too but she wasn't like Jathan. She was a little too quiet for him and she always seemed to turn her nose up at them because they were 'boys'. But still he liked her. Even if she was a girl.

He liked his Uncle Carson's son Angus Beckett too. He was just two years old but Angus liked running and climbing and he got into almost as much trouble as J.J and Jathan did. He couldn't say the same thing about Sergei Zalenka or Patricia McKay though. J.J never said anything but he did not like those two.

His Mom, even though she liked Sergei's dad Radek, never told him that he had to be nice to them or that he had to play with them either. He thought it was funny but she got the oddest look on her face when she saw them. Sometimes he thought that his Mom wouldn't care if those two got dropped off on some deserted planet and left there. Especially Patricia. She was mean and prissy...he'd looked that word up and it had made him laugh because he'd heard his Mom call her a 'little prissy pants just like her mother'.

His Dad called her even worse but because he was friends with Uncle Rodney he never said it around anyone but them. And J.J wouldn't dare repeat it. Mostly because he felt that his Dad was right.

"Don't worry, little man." His mom laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It's just us and of course your friends. You guys are going camping with Ronon and your Dad." She wrapped her other arm around Cait and kissed the top of the little girl's head. "And this little monkey is going to be with me while we go digging in the dirt."

"Where are my kids?"

"Daddy!" Cait squealed. She wiggled off of her mother's lap and took off across the deck as fast as she could go.

John Sheppard, tall, with dark spiky hair and covered with almost as much dirt as his wife, scooped the little girl up in his arms. He laughed when she wrapped her arms around his neck and covered his face with wet kisses. He looked at Susan and smiled. "At least one of my girls missed me."

"You weren't gone long enough, Sheppard." Susan said with a laugh. She nudged J.J in the side and gave him a little wink. "Stay gone longer next time and I'll miss you even more."

J.J laughed. His parent's were always picking on each other and he loved it. He wouldn't tell them but he and Cait had the best parents in Atlantis. They were always fun, always making little jokes at each other and even though he didn't always understand the way that they acted, J.J knew that they loved one another and that they loved him and his little sister. And when they started kissing...that embarrassed him a little because boy...could they kiss a lot!

John gave her his best scowl and tossed Cait over his shoulder. She giggled and laughed, clinging to him like the little monkey their Mom called her. She wrapped her arms around John's neck, her legs around him and he carried her piggy back across the deck to where they were sitting. He flipped Cait back over his shoulder, holding her upside down, tickling her until she screamed with laughter.

"Go on." Susan laughed at him. "Make her throw up now. We won't have to worry about her dinner coming up later."

"My girl won't get sick. She's a Sheppard woman so she's tough." John dropped down beside them and settled the girl on his lap. He leaned close and gave his wife a kiss. "And speaking of tough where is dinner anyway?" He winked at J.J. "Your men are hungry, woman. You girls get in that kitchen and make us some food we can eat."

"There are sandwiches in the fridge, Colonel." Susan leaned toward him and rubbed at his mouth with her thumb. "Looks like you decided to get dessert first though."

"Leave cookies out and I am going to eat them." John gave her a mock evil look and nipped at her hand.

"Good thing he doesn't know about our secret stash." Susan whispered to J.J as she gave him a wink. She looked at John and laughed as she got to her feet and plucked Cait off of his lap. "You men go and get washed up. I'll take care of this one and then we'll have dinner."

"Out here?" J.J asked hopefully as he got to his feet and followed his Mom back inside.

"Dinner or your bath? We can always jump over the rail..." John laughed and grabbed him from behind for a hug. "Hey!" He yelled again as they went inside. "No fair!"

"Sorry, old man!" Susan laughed as she and Cait raced up the stairs. "You're too slow! The girls get the big bathroom this time!"

"Women." John snorted. "You could at least-"

J.J started to laugh when a tee shirt and a pair of black sweat pants came sailing over the railing and hit his Dad on the head.

"Thanks honey!" John shook his head and snatched up the clothes. He looked at J.J and gave him a look. John ruffled his hair as they headed for the shower in the downstairs smaller bathroom. "Don't laugh, boy. One of these days you're going to marry one of them."

"I want to marry, Mom." J.J grinned slightly.

"Too late, son." John said with a smile. "She's my trouble so you'll have to get your own." Then he winked at him. "How about that cute little Ari?"

J.J made a face as he stripped out of his dirty clothes and threw them on top of the pile his father had made of his own dirty uniform shirt and pants. His boots went the same way. "She's just a girl."

"Yeah, son. But she'll grow up to be a woman." John gave him another wink and a grin as he turned on the water and stepped under the spray. "And if she's anything like your mother? You're gonna want to be nice to her now."

J.J just grinned as he stepped into the shower. His Dad didn't have to know that he already was.

2.

J.J woke up grumpy.

He didn't feel very good. But it wasn't a stomach ache. He just felt tired and his head hurt. Not bothering to change out of his pajamas, he padded downstairs to the kitchen. His Mom was awake as usual. She was setting a basket down on the small kitchen table and she looked up when she heard him yawn.

"Morning, sleepy head. I was about to come up and get you." She smiled at him. His Dad was up too. Cait was sitting on his lap and they were sharing a bowl of cereal.

He climbed into his chair and took the glass of milk that she handed him. She leaned close, ruffled his hair and whispered in his ear. "Drink it all, baby. It'll help." Then she moved back and started taking some covered bowls out of the basket.

She made him a plate of his favorites and set it down in front of him. Scrambled eggs and toast with some cherry jelly. He drank the milk, barely noticing the slightly herbal taste. It was warm and in a few minutes his headache started to clear and he felt better. He quickly ate his breakfast, listening to the soft talk between his parents. Then he heard his name and he looked up.

"You gonna sit around in your jammies all day or do you want to get dressed before your friends get here?" While his dad was talking J.J was shoving in the last bite of toast and scrambling out of his seat.

"And brush your teeth!"

He heard his mom laughing as he raced back upstairs to his bedroom and grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a tee shirt out of his dresser. He quickly got out of his pajamas, got dressed, shoved his feet into his boots and made up his bed in record time. He even brushed his teeth because he knew if he didn't his Mom would check.

When he came back down, his dad was waiting for him. He threw J.J his jacket. "Come on, son. Your Mom is getting Cait ready so we're going to be Christa's welcoming party."

Pulling on his jacket, J.J followed his dad out of their quarters and down the hall. He stayed close to him as they walked along and his dad kept his hand on his shoulder. They got a few good mornings and J.J let his dad answer back. He didn't know everybody in Atlantis and he was a little shy around people that he didn't know. And since his Dad was the ranking military commander there were always new people and someone wanting his attention.

But John always made time for him, Catie and their mom. He had to, J.J laughed to himself. His mom would have killed him if he didn't.

When they entered the Gateroom, it was busy. J.J followed his dad up the stairs and stood next to him as he talked to Chuck, one of the Gate technicians for a little bit. He listened to them and then he found a spot on the stairs out of the way and sat down. His head ache was back. Not bad but enough to make him feel a little sick. He hugged his knees to his chest, leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Hey."

A gentle touch on his arm and he looked up to see his Dad sitting beside him, a worried look in his eyes. "You okay, little man?"

"I'm just tired, Daddy." J.J shook his head. He would have told his dad how he was really feeling but he was afraid to. He was afraid if he did that John wouldn't let him go on the camping trip and he really wanted to go.

John just gave him a look. J.J knew that his dad really didn't believe him. "Please, Daddy...it's just a headache. I'm okay. Really."

John shook his head. He looked like he was going to say no and then he slowly nodded. He knew how much J.J would be hurt if he was left behind. And if J.J had to stay then Susan would stay too and then none of them would end up going.

"Alright. This time. But if it gets worse..."

"I'll tell Mom." J.J nodded. Thankfully his dad didn't get to say any more as just then Chuck let him know that they were ready to dial the Gate.

J.J got to his feet and stood watching as the Gate came to life. In fact, everyone in the room did. There was something exciting about watching the lights and then the different symbols light up. J.J always got the chills watching it no matter how many times he'd seen it. He watched and waited, feeling a little more excitement as Chuck confirmed that it was Christa's signal.

His Dad said something and he turned his head, then hearing the familiar whoosh; he waited anxiously until the Gate settled. A few minutes later his friends, followed by Christa came through and he headed down the stairs to meet them.

3.

Dinner was over and they were all sitting outside on the balcony. It was a warm night and J.J was sitting on the floor between Jayke and Luka. Jathan was sitting across from them and they were playing a game that his Dad had taught them.

When he was stationed in some place called Korea, he had learned it from watching some of the local kids and it was called Hye-Mi Cho.

There were four sticks, each one made of wood and about 15 centimeters in length. The sticks had two sides; the upside was rounded and the downside was flat.

Before the game started, they had to divide into teams. Then his Dad drew a very simple game board on a white paper. It was easy to draw. John just drew 7 small circles or points so it looked like an x-shaped square. A point on the lower right side of the game board was the starting point and a point at the opposite lower left side was the end point. To win the game, they had to get the most points and arrive at the end point first.

Jayke threw the sticks to the ground first. The flat side came up, so that meant his team got a point and his stone could move forward one step.

They played for awhile or until Jayke and Luka beat them for the fifth time and then it was time for some dessert. Ice cream and his Mom's strawberry short cake! Jayke and Luka's eyes went wide. They'd had the treat before and they loved it but they only got some when they came to Atlantis. His Dad knew it and he made a show of giving them both big bowls of it too.

J.J was digging into his second bowl of the sweet cake heaped with strawberries and chocolate ice cream when he saw Christa lean over, pick Cait up and settle her on her lap. The little girl's face was smeared with chocolate and strawberry juice and she squirmed and giggled when Susan handed the older woman a wet cloth.

Once her face was reasonably clean, Cait nestled against her as Christa reached into her bag and brought out something wrapped in a bright purple piece of cloth. "This is for you, sweet girl."

Cait's eyes were wide. Purple was her favorite color. Christa slowly unwrapped the cloth and Cait's eyes got even wider. It was a necklace. A thin silver chain and on it hung a purple stone that he'd heard his Mom call an amethyst and it was set between two silver half moons.

"Christa..." Susan leaned forward and took it, letting the chain dangle between her fingers. "This is absolutely beautiful. And it looks old. You shouldn't have."

"Mother..." Christa just smiled and reached out to grip his Mom's wrist. "And daughter. I have no daughters to pass it too and I would like for you to have it. And to make amends for crimes of the past."

She'd already given his Mom a bracelet made of silver links and dotted with the same type of purple stones. She was wearing it now and it glimmered in the half light of the evening sun.

His parents exchanged a look. J.J tilted his head slightly, wondering why his Dad had reached out and put his arm around his Mom's shoulders. He rubbed her arm shaking his head slightly. "Thank you, Christa." He said gruffly.

Jayke laughed softly and nudged J.J in the side. "Móraí is always saying things like that. Say's she's got eyes in the back of her head too."

J.J shook his head. He liked the lady and Jayke and Luka were good friends but sometimes he felt like Móraí, their word for Grandmother...was like his Mom and knew a lot more than she let on. When ever he was around Christa or the other ladies that were the leaders of their city, he always felt like they were watching him and Cait. Cait never seemed to notice but sometimes it made him feel a little strange.

And he felt even stranger when Christa suddenly looked at him and gave him a little wink. Then just as quickly she looked away. J.J set down his bowl and watched her as she held Cait and his Mom slipped the necklace around her neck.

John reached out and touched the necklace. "Are you sure that you want to give her this, Christa? Susan's right. This thing looks very old."

And something else too. J.J watched his father's face. He didn't say anything but there was something there but then just as quickly it was gone.

"It is a gift, Colonel." Christa smiled gently. "And I would not have given it to her if I didn't want to. It is old but I think the little one is of age enough to wear it now. At least in her mother's company."

"Depends on what Mama thinks." John still looked uncertain and then he looked at Cait.

She was giving him a pleading look. "_Please_, Daddy?"

He sighed, looked at Susan. She told him that it was alright with her and he finally nodded. "Okay." Cait giggled when he ran his fingers over the stone. "You can keep the pretty, baby girl. Now what do you say to Christa?"

She grinned and then she reached up and hugged Christa. "Tank you..." She whispered shyly and then she yawned and started to rub her eyes.

"Come on, baby." Susan reached out and picked her up but Cait pulled away from her. Cait started to fret. She opened her eyes, blinked and frowned. Her bottom lip poked out and she looked like she was going to cry. She started to squirm and Susan sighed. "I think someone is ready for bed." Susan gave him a little smile as she stroked Cait's dark curls. "She and her 'friend' have been helping me all day."

His Dad just shook his head. Catie had developed an imaginary friend named 'Lucana' that she chattered to all day. Lucana liked to hide and play tricks. Sometimes it drove them crazy but they put up with it and just hoped that she would grow out of it soon.

For J.J and his Mom it wouldn't be soon enough. Especially since they were the ones that heard her chattering and J.J was the victim of her tricks the most.

"Come on, monkey." His Dad reached out and Cait crawled up into his arms. He lifted her up. "You sleepy?" He hugged her close when she nodded and cuddled against him.

"Put her in our room." Susan told him as she looked at Christa. "You can sleep in her room and the boys can bunk in with J.J."

Susan got to her feet. "Okay, fella's. J.J, I want you and Jathan to take the dirty dishes into the kitchen. I'll get Christa and the boys settled and then you can play a little more before bedtime."

Jayke and Luka got up and followed the two women back inside. It didn't take the boys long to clean up and then John took them all down to the Jumper's to meet Ronon and make sure all their gear was stowed for the trip. When John and Ronon were satisfied, John took the boys back with him and Jathan headed off with his father since it was his bedtime too.

Susan had stayed in their quarters with Christa, settling her in and when they all got back it was late and the lady had already gone to bed. John sent them to bed too and when they were all tucked in, he turned out the light and left the boys to sleep.

Jayke and Luka were out as soon as their heads had hit the pillow. J.J couldn't sleep though. He was tired from playing with his friends all day but now his head ache was back. And it was a bit worse now. So bad that it was like a throb behind his eyes. Maybe his Mom would make him some more of that warm milk if she was still awake.

Being as quiet as he could, J.J crawled out of bed. He tip toed past the cots where Jayke and Luka were curled up fast asleep. He slowly opened the door and slipped out into the hallway. It was quiet and he stood there for a few minutes listening.

Sometimes his parents were up late talking and sure enough there they were. He could hear the soft sound of their voices drifting up from the living room downstairs.

He moved toward the stairs and looked down. They were both curled up on the couch, watching a movie on the TV. He started to go downstairs but then he stopped when he thought he heard a little murmur.

And it was coming from his parent's bedroom.

Curious he crept down the hall. He stopped outside their door and saw Catie. She was sitting up in their huge bed and she looked like she was talking to someone and just for a second J.J was sure that he saw something that looked like a little flicker of light. He moved closer and suddenly she stopped. She turned and looked at him. Her big eyes went wide and then she scrambled back down into the bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Catie?" He started to push open the door and nearly jumped a mile when a hard, heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He turned his head and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only his dad standing behind him.

"What are you doing out of bed, son? Headache again?"

"Headache?" Before he could answer his Mom was kneeling down to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me, John?"

"Busted." His Dad sighed when she gave him a stern look. "He was complaining this afternoon, honey. But someone..." And he lifted an eyebrow at J.J. "...said that he was going to tell you about it if it got worse."

"Someone bigger should have told me in the first place." J.J blushed and she smiled slightly but when she looked at him she had a worried look in her eyes. She stared at him and then she reached up and ruffled his hair. "You want some more of that milk?"

He nodded. He'd been after the milk anyway. "Yes, Ma'am."

"You go and get it and I'll put him to bed." His Dad smiled slightly, gave her a light kiss and then he laid both his hands on J.J.'s shoulders. "You can sleep with us, little man. That way we don't wake up Jayke and Luka."

J.J smiled at that. His Dad pushed open the door and lifted him up because their bed was high. J.J scooted across and climbed in beside Cait. His Mom was back in a few minutes and she sat on the side of the bed while he finished his milk and then he snuggled back against the pillows. His Mom slid in beside him and pulled him against her. She hummed softly, massaging his temples. Her hands smelled liked lavender and raspberries and in minutes his headache eased and he fell asleep.

But it didn't last long.

His eyes popped open and he blinked, wondering why he couldn't move. Then he realized it was because Catie was curled against his back, his Mom's arm was lying over him and his Dad's leg was lying across his. He started to wiggle out and go get in his own bed and then stopped. If he did his parent's were sure to wake up. And since he loved sleeping with them anyway, he cuddled down under the covers again and closed his eyes. Then he realized that he had to go to the bathroom too.

Really bad.

He bit his lip, scooted closer to his Mom and then very slowly slid down farther under her arm. He moved his leg, easing out from under his Dad and then he kept scooting down until he could ease up the covers from the bottom of the bed and slide out.

He made it quick. He scooted into the bathroom and then back out before his feet even had time to get cold. He was lifting up the edge of the comforter to crawl back in when he heard a noise.

He turned, cocking his head just a little. Whatever it was, it was coming from the other side of the door. He looked up, making sure that his Mom and Dad were still asleep and then he padded quietly to the door, eased it open and peered through the crack.

What the heck?

He squinted, rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was Catie. She was sitting on the floor at the end of the hallway near the top of the stairs. She was chattering and giggling and when he opened the door and slipped out he saw that she was holding something in her hands. He eased closer, moving quietly and then he stopped.

"Catie?"

Catie jumped and he grabbed her before she tumbled backwards down the stairs.

"What the heck are you doing out here, baby girl? You talking to your friend again? You better tell Lucana to go to bed." He whispered. Then he looked down and saw what was in her hands. "What are you doing with that?" He took the necklace out of her fingers and balled the chain up in his hand. "Crap! Mom is gonna have such a fit..."

"Give back, J.J...mine!" She slapped at his hand. "Want! Now!"

"No." He hissed at her. "And quit yelling, ya little monkey. You wanna wake up, Dad? Or Mom?"

"Mine!" She grabbed at his hand, trying to pry his fingers loose. "Gimme, J.J...gimme!"

"Catie!" He smacked her fingers when she tried to pinch him. "Stop it...Ow!"

"What in the...Jonathan Joseph...Caitlin Mary Sheppard...what are you two doing out of bed?"

_Busted_...he jumped and shoved his hand behind his back and reached down to grab Catie's hand. He turned around and tensed when he saw his Dad standing there.

"Young man...I asked you a question."

"Catie wanted some milk, sir." J.J shifted from one foot to the other and tightened his grip on her hand. He hated lying to his father but he didn't want either one of them to get grounded either. She shoved her thumb in her mouth and gave him a mean look. "I didn't want her to wake you or Mom so..."

"Too late for that. You two are making enough racket to wake the dead. So you'd better be glad that your Mom is a deeper sleeper than that." Dad grimaced slightly. "Go on, son." He reached down and picked Catie up. "Get to bed before your Mom wakes up. I'll tend to your sister."

"Yes, sir."

J.J scooted past him and into the bedroom. Creeping quietly, he moved to the dresser and put the necklace back where he hoped his Mom had left it. The he climbed back up on the bed, snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes, pretending to already be asleep when his Dad came back and laid Catie down next to him.

His eyes narrowed a little when she curled against his back and pinched him. He started to roll over and give her a pinch back but that would have really gotten her howling. Catie poked him again and he rolled over. He grabbed her little fist before she could hit him again and squeezed a little.

"Stop it, monkey."

Dumb mistake.

She started to whimper and then to cry. His Mom woke up then and his Dad sat up, the look on his face not very happy.

"If you two don't stop it no one is going to go on this trip." He stared down at J.J giving him 'the eye'. "You understand me?"

His Mom sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. "I don't know what's gotten into you two." She reached over and picked up Catie. "But you're going to stop it now because I am going to separate you."

She tucked Catie in next to her. Catie started to fret. She balled up her little fist and J.J held his breath. If she hit Mom...

"Little girl, you are about to get a spanking." Mom put her hand over Catie's. Catie started to sulk but she loosened her fist.

"Want Daddy." She whimpered. "Want pretty."

"Too bad." Mom said in her 'no nonsense' voice. She pulled Catie against her and smoothed back her hair. "You can't behave? Then you're going to sleep right here next to me. And no whimpering. Not one little peep. If you do? You get a spanking and your pretty gets locked up until you learn to behave."

J.J looked at his Dad. Mom had that voice that meant business. Usually Mom was pretty easy going but whoa...when she got that voice they all knew to behave. Even his Dad.

"I want you both to stop this and go to sleep. Now. All of us have to be up early in the morning. Anymore nonsense and you can keep your little butts here. No arguments. No complaints." She turned her angry gaze on him. "No one wants that...do they?"

"No, Mama." J.J and Cait said almost in unison.

"Good. Now go to sleep."

And with that she lay back down and pulled the covers back over them. But she didn't go back to sleep.

Mom was mad.

4.

The next morning his Mom's attitude wasn't much better. She looked tired and he could tell that she was hanging on to her temper by a thread. She had tried to be nice to Catie, had even let her put her 'pretty' necklace on but the little girl was really being a pain.

All morning she'd refused to sit anywhere but on her father's lap and refused her breakfast. Dad ended up feeding her and J.J sat there quietly eating his eggs and toast until Dad finished his coffee. Christa, Jayke and Luka seemed politely not to notice but he saw Christa reach over and pat his mother on the wrist gently.

It didn't help. And J.J was sure that Mom was going to say that they weren't going but she didn't. When breakfast was finished she sent the boys off to make up their beds. When they came back down, they were standing by the door and Mom had Catie by the hand and was holding her close to her. Catie didn't look happy and she was sniffling. Mom looked even madder than before and Dad had his arm around her, whispering in her ear.

"Okay, honey?" He finally asked. With a reluctant sigh she nodded and gave him a light kiss.

"Come on, boys. We're out of here." Picking up Catie, she headed out the door. Christa walked beside her and the boys followed after her, hanging back just a little and walking with Dad because even though she'd agreed to what he asked, he looked a little leery of her.

When they entered the Jumper Bay, J.J saw his Uncle Ronon waiting for him. Jathan was beside him, shouldering on his pack and Ari was sitting on a bench in the back of the Jumper. Little Angus was sitting next to her and he looked up and waved shyly when he saw Catie.

Catie ignored him and J.J frowned. That was strange. Usually Catie was happy to see Angus.

"J.J...here. Take your sister." Mom set her down and nodded toward the Jumper. "You guys go ahead and get settled. And make sure your sister is in her seat. You know how she likes to get into things."

J.J took her hand and tugged her toward the Jumper. She tried to resist but one look from their mother and a 'Caitlin Mary' and she followed him. Jayke, Luka and Jathan followed them up the ramp and just as J.J was picking Catie up to sit her on the bench next to Angus, he heard a noise and he looked up.

Ah crap...it was Patricia McKay. She was tottering along behind her father who had stopped to talk to their Dad.

"Ah man..." Jathan muttered. "Not her."

"Mom said that she wasn't going." J.J said softly. He grimaced and rubbed the side of his head. His head ache was coming back and this time it was even worse than before.

"Yes...she is." Ari spoke up. She looked as unhappy as J.J felt. "I heard Patty's Mom saying something about it. Patty was throwing a fit because Sergei was sick and she didn't want to go if he didn't."

J.J rolled his eyes. He knew Patty's mom Jennifer and he liked her about as much as his Mom did. "Maybe we should throw a fit because she is."

"I thought only Catie did that?" Patricia McKay was standing behind him. "She's such a brat anyway."

J.J stiffened and his hands clenched into fists. "Patty, you better shut up-"

BLAM!

Pain exploded in J.J.'s head. He went to his knees, hands pressed to his temples.

"J.J!" Ari was grabbing his arm. She looked up, her face white and scared. "Aunt Suzie! Something's wrong with J.J!"

He heard a shout and he looked up and saw his Mom and Dad racing toward the Jumper.

"Mom! Dad! Help me!" He tried to scramble to his knees but suddenly the ramp on the Jumper slammed shut and he heard the engines whine to life. Jathan, Jayke and Luka raced for the door, pounding on it. Jathan slapped his hand against the door control but it wouldn't budge.

J.J tried to push back the pain and headed for the Jumper's cockpit. His Dad had taught him how to check the controls and he'd practically been flying the little ships since he'd been five years old. But now...now he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't think. Everything was a blur. He could hear the girls screaming but there wasn't anything he could do.

The last thing he saw was the roof of the Jumper Bay opening.

And then everything went black.

5.

Everyone was screaming.

J.J was passed out on the floor and the Jumper was racing through the clouds.

Jathan grabbed Ari's hand and pulled her up off the floor. He shoved her into the pilot's seat. "Come on, sis!"

"Jathan...I can't!" Her face went pale. "Uncle John-"

"Listen, sis...you've got the gene. Cait and Angus are too young and Patty's useless. You've got to try!" He motioned to Jayke and Luka. "Help me move him!"

Ari bit her lip. She always did that when she was scared. She looked down at J.J. He was white and when they grabbed his arms and tried to lift him up he was as limp as a noodle so they just laid him back down. She looked at the little ones. They were scared and screaming and the boys were doing their best to comfort them.

She didn't have much of a choice. She turned back to the controls, put her hands on them and tried to concentrate.

But nothing worked.

The Jumper was flying on its own.

She jumped when a stream of static suddenly filled the cabin. Then it settled and she recognized her Uncle John's voice.

"J.J! J.J...answer me, boy!"

"Uncle John!"

A startled pause. "Ari...Ari...honey, where's J.J?"

It was her Aunt Suzie now and though she sounded calm, Ari could hear the worried tone in her voice. "He's passed out!"

She heard her Uncle John curse. "Ari...listen to me..."

She was thrown back in the seat as the Jumper seemed to speed up. His voice started to fade out. She punched at the controls; trying anything but still nothing was working. The Jumper was really racing along now and even with the things that were supposed to keep them from feeling anything; she felt the Jumper tilt and roll.

She looked up, eyes glued to the screen. She could see a bunch of Jumper's coming after them. The one in the front, moving fast and trying to come up along side them had to be her Uncle and Aunt. She knew it when she heard her Uncle's voice.

"Ari...sweetheart...try and think...try and tell the Jumper to slow down."

He was trying to be soothing and she closed her eyes, trying to do what he said. But the Jumper didn't slow down.

"It's not working!" She tried not to let the little ones see just how scared she was herself. She had to be calm. "Oh, crap!"

She let out a yelp as the Jumper seemed to lurch and speed up even faster. Her eyes went wide and she clutched at the controls. She could see the space gate ahead, the symbols lighting up and then the familiar whoosh of blue that always looked like a rush of water to her.

The Jumper was headed straight for it!

"What the-Rodney! Get a lock on those symbols! What do you mean you can't?"

Were the last words she heard her Uncle say and then the Jumper was through the Gate.

Ari thought that she was going to throw up as the Jumper sped through the swirling lights and then just as quickly, they were out and the Jumper was headed up into a clear blue sky with huge fluffy clouds. She choked and started to cough. She hadn't realized that she was holding her breath.

"What is that?"

She looked up. Jathan was standing at her elbow. Luka and Jayke had crowded up next to him and all of them stood staring.

There was a city below. One that looked exactly like Atlantis. She'd seen the city from the air and knew what it looked like but this one was on land. Trees surrounded it, there was even a stream and as they got closer, she realized that though the vine covered tower looming ahead looked like the one in the city, this place was different.

It was smaller.

She gripped the edges of her seat when the Jumper flew lower, circled around the tower and then landed.

She leaned over the console and looked out the view screen. The Jumper had set down in what looked like a small clearing. Her Uncle had to be right behind them. But she couldn't see the Gate they had come through.

"Uncle John?"

Nothing.

She waited a few seconds and tried again. "Uncle John?" Her voice got higher. "Aunt Suzie?"

"They're not there."

Ari's head whipped around. J.J was awake; he was staring up at her. His green eyes wide. He sat up and pushed himself up off the floor. He wobbled a little and Jayke grabbed his arm before he fell face first against the console.

He was breathing hard. His face was white and he was rubbing his temples.

"J.J...you okay?"

"No." He looked up at her and shook his head. He looked so sad. "I can't feel my Mom anymore."

6.

"What are we gonna do?"

J.J looked up. He was sitting on one of the bench's in the back. Catie was on his lap, clinging to him and crying quietly. Her attitude had sure changed. She wanted her Mama. Heck, he wanted his Mama too. And his Daddy.

His Daddy would know what to do. He sighed and tightened his arms around her. But his Daddy wasn't there.

And they were all looking at him.

J.J. shifted a little. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think around the throb in his head. They'd been sitting in the back of the Jumper for a long time. The light had shifted, the sky growing darker. And he knew that they were going to have to move soon. They needed to find out where they were. Why they were there.

And most important of all…how they were going to get home.

But he was still a little scared even though he knew that his Mom and Dad and the other parents wouldn't stop until they found them. J.J knew that he had to find a way to try and help that happen.

He thought for a second, trying to think of all the things his Dad and his Uncle Ronon had taught him.

"We're gonna have to go out." He finally said with a sigh.

"J.J…what if we can't?" Ari was sitting beside him, trying to look brave but he heard the little squeak in her voice. She glanced toward the front of the Jumper. "And it's getting dark."

"I know." He shook his head. He got up and went into the main compartment. Still holding Caitie, he punched a few buttons on the console, letting out a breath when some stuff popped up on the screen. He knew how to check if everything was safe and it was.

The boys crowded around him. "What's that mean?" Luka wanted to know.

"It means our heads aren't gonna explode if we open the door. Looks like we've still got power." He punched the gate symbols but nothing happened. "It's just that I can't get the Jumper to do anything else." J.J told him.

"And I didn't mean tonight." He said with a look at Ari as he came back and sat down. He held his little sister tighter. She'd cried herself to sleep and her little head was resting on his shoulder. "In the morning. Me, Jathan, Jayke and Luka. We'll go out and do some looking around."

"What about us?" Ari asked him quietly. Angus was stretched out on the bench beside her. He'd fallen asleep too and his head was in her lap. Patricia was still awake and acting sulky but her head was nodding.

"You'll stay here. We'll lock you in and I'll take the remote with me. The little ones will probably have a fit but until we know what's going on…they'll have to listen."

He looked up at the older boys. Sheesh…why did they have to be looking at him like that? They were all older than him. He was only eight years old for cripe's sake!

He closed his eyes and held Caitie closer. He was glad to have her weight on him. She smelled like his Mom and he caught a hint of his Dad's aftershave on her hair. In his mind he could hear his Dad telling him to 'buck up, boy' and he knew what he had to do. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He nodded to Ari.

"Look under the benches. There's a little space under there. Dad always makes sure there's some extra blankets and stuff just in case." He looked up at Jathan. "We need to gather up all the rations that we can. We might have enough to last a few days but if our parents don't find us soon…these little's can eat a ton so we're gonna have to be careful."

J.J got up slowly. He turned and settled Cait on the bench, covering her with the blanket that Ari handed to him. He reached for the packs, dragging them into the Jumper's cock-pit while the other boys helped Ari search through all the compartments.

"You guys finding anything?"

"Some of these." Jayke dropped a box of ration bars on the pile that J.J had been pulling out of their packs. "Luka found some bottles of water and a couple of pots."

J.J eyed what they found and shook his head. "Not enough." He got to his feet and leaned back against the console. He looked out the view screen. It was almost full dark now. He had no idea how long the night's lasted on this planet or the day's either. But he guessed that unless their parents found them in the next few minutes, they were going to find out.

"We'll each take a ration bar and a bottle of water. Save the rest and the RTE's for in the morning."

"RTE's?" Luka asked him.

"Ready to eat. It's those silver packs." J.J explained. "If we can find some firewood and a clear stream we can heat up some water. We'll have to boil it in the pots and strain it though. My Mom taught me how to do that." He picked up one of the tins of tea that Ari had found. He laughed. "Some of Mom's tea."

Ari made a face. "Not the nasty stuff?"

"Nope. This one's okay." J.J dropped the tin back on the pile. "Dad won't let her keep it on the Jumper." He dug around, picked up the tins and read the labels. He found the one that he wanted and tucked it into his pack.

"What's that?" Jathan asked him.

"The one for my headaches." J.J sighed. "I don't want to use all of that one. Not if we can help it." He grabbed up a hand full of the ration bars and passed them out. "Everybody get a bottle of water. Make it last if you can."

"I found some of these too." Jayke handed him a small box. Inside were several lighters and some water proof matches. Even one of those thingies that he'd seen some of the people in Teyla's village light fires with.

"Good." J.J said. "This'll come in handy." He closed the box and knelt down. "Let's pack this stuff up. We need to put it where the little's can't get a hold of it. We can put the tea and ration packs in one pack and the water in another."

They worked quickly and when the things were put away he told everyone to grab a blanket and curl up. They would sleep and when it was light. They would go exploring.

7.

"Mom!"

J.J jerked. He woke up with a start. He sat up, stopping himself from kicking off the blanket because Cait was cuddled close to him. She was still asleep. That surprised him, usually his nightmares woke her up but he guessed that the day before had tired her out.

He was tired too. He yawned, closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But as soon as he started to drift off, the nightmares started again. He could see his Mom…his Dad. They were searching for them. He tried to reach out to them, tried to yell…tried to scream. But they just turned away like they couldn't see him.

His eyes popped open. He wiped a hand over his face. He didn't want the others to see that his face was wet. He rolled over, buried his face in Cait's dark curls, breathed in her scent. After a few minutes he drifted off to sleep again.

The next thing he knew, someone was shaking his shoulder. He blinked and looked up to see Ari looking back down at him.

"What?" He mumbled sleepily.

"It's Angus." Ari whispered. "He's gotta go to the bathroom."

Crap…J.J rolled out of his blanket. He got to his feet, picked up the little one and headed for the rear ramp.

"J.J…what are ya doing?" Ari grabbed his arm. "You're gonna go out there?"

"You want him to go in here?" J.J felt a little laugh bubbling up when Ari's face went red. She let go of his arm and stepped back.

J.J hit the door control. Angus tightened his arms around his neck, looking as scared as J.J felt as the ramp slowly lowered. He held his breath not sure what was going to happen.

But nothing did.

Nothing but a cool breeze and the smell of flowers hit his nose. And something that smelled like strawberries.

He took a cautious step and looked around.

"J.J…gotta go."

Angus wiggled a little. J.J hurried up, moving down the ramp and around the side. There were some low bushes and he hurried behind them and set Angus down. He was used to helping take care of the little's and in a few minutes they were headed back up the ramp, Angus clinging to his hand.

Ari took him as soon as they were back inside but J.J turned back around to take a look. The sun was up more now and everywhere he looked there were trees and bushes. The Jumper had set down in a clearing and when he looked closer he saw paving stones under all the grass and weeds. He'd heard the sound of water too. The stream must have been closer than they thought but he hadn't had time to look to see where the noise was coming from.

"What ya looking at?"

J.J jumped. Ari had moved so quietly that he hadn't even heard her. He shook his head. "Do you smell that?"

Ari took a deep breath of the early morning air. "Smells like strawberries."

"So I'm not crazy." J.J sighed. "Maybe there is some food out there we can gather."

"What if it's not safe to eat?" Ari cocked her head slightly. "We don't even know where we are. And even if it looks and smells like our food…"

"Then I'll take a taste of everything before anyone else eats it." J.J said.

"Are you nuts?" Ari punched him lightly on the arm. "We need you!"

"You can fly the Jumper too." J.J said softly. "And besides…it's what my Dad would do, Ari."

"You're not your Dad."

J.J felt his face get red. So many other people always told him that he acted just like his Dad. "I know that." He said gruffly.

Ari's face got red and she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what I mean, J.J."

"Don't matter." He pushed past her. It did matter. But he wasn't going to think about that.

"J.J-"

"Forget it, Ari." He knelt down. Angus had climbed in beside Catie. Both of them were curled around each other and fast asleep. He smiled a little and covered them with a blanket.

It was good that they could sleep like that but he knew that he couldn't. He woke up Jathan, Jayke and Luka. They sat up, pushing back their blankets and rubbing their eyes sleepily.

"Come on, guys." J.J picked up an empty pack.

He dug around in a cabinet and found a couple of his Mom's snack bowls. She always kept a few on the Jumper. Mainly for Catie. She hadn't had a chance to fill these but he could wash them out. With the lids they'd be perfect for storing any food they might find.

He turned and pointed to a pack in the corner. "I put the pots and stuff in there. Get a couple out and I'll take some of the empty bottles with me. I heard water running so there has to be a stream somewhere close. We can keep our bottles filled anyway."

"How are you gonna boil it?"

"I think I saw some sticks we can use for firewood." He picked up some bottles and stuffed them in his pack, shouldering it on while the other boys rolled up their sleeping bags and grabbed their own packs.

Ari looked out the back of the Jumper. Even if she was only seven years old she acted as old as or older than he was. He supposed it was natural for her. Uncle Ronon made sure that she knew as much as Jathan.

The ramp was still down and all she could see was a sea of green. "Where are ya gonna build it?"

"I think we landed in some kind of courtyard. There's some stones under that grass. Me and the guys can clear some of it."

She nodded her head slightly. "What about the tower? There might be some shelter in there."

"We'll have to look." J.J said. He really didn't want to but with all of them in the Jumper? He just knew that wasn't going to last. Not without one of them wanting to kill Patty. "Just keep an eye on Catie for me, Ari. Mom would kill me if I let anything happen to her."

"I'll try." Ari said with a half smile.

J.J knew that she could do it though. Ari was a tough girl. Catie would listen to her and Patty would too. Or Ari would smack the crap out of her.

When the other boys were ready they all trooped to the ramp. J.J knew that Ari was watching him and he stopped himself before he took a look back. Taking a deep breath he stepped off the ramp and the others followed him. When they were clear, he waved to Ari. She waved back and was still waving as he hit the button on the remote and closed the ramp.

Jathan walked beside him as they moved across the grass. "Where we going?"

"I don't know." J.J said, tucking the remote into his pocket. "But until we can get a good look around we should stick together."

The other boys nodded. Silently, they followed J.J and stopped when they moved up a low rise not far from where the Jumper had landed. "There's the stream."

They walked down the little hill. The stream emptied into a small round pool. J.J stopped and knelt down, his fingers digging into the smooth stones surrounding the edge. It looked clear and he dipped his hand into the water and brought it up to his mouth. He drank a little of it. It tasted good and cold and he scooped up a little more of it.

When he didn't keel over the other boys did the same.

"Better than what we got in the village." Luka said as they refilled the bottles from their packs. "If everything else around here is like this-"

"I hope our families find us before that. And we're still gonna need to boil and strain it. Just in case." J.J said. He slipped the now full bottles he had back into his pack and stood up. "Let's look for those strawberries I thought I smelled."

"What about some hunting?" Jathan asked. "I've got my knives."

J.J thought about the creatures that his Dad had caught on their last camping trip. But before he could say anything something came bounding through the grass almost right at their feet. Jathan was fast but Jayke was faster. Five seconds later both boys were grinning from ear to ear and holding up some creatures that looked like big fat rabbits with tiny horns.

Exactly like the ones that his Dad had caught. Jathan didn't seem to notice or care.

"Looks like we got dinner anyway. I'll taste these after we cook 'em-" Then Jathan frowned. "What's the matter, J.J?"

J.J just shook his head. "I don't know." He started to tell Jathan what he was thinking and then he stopped. He got a feeling that he was being watched so he shrugged then smiled slightly. "Anyway…let's go and find those strawberries."

It didn't take long.

They'd moved around the outer edges of the courtyard and suddenly there it was. A big garden, wild looking. A riot of colors and smells and a patch of the fat berries and lots of other fruits too. Some he recognized and some he remembered growing in the field's his Mom helped with. She hadn't told him what they were but Jayke and Luka seemed to know.

He plucked one of the strawberries and popped it into his mouth. It was just as good as the water and the juice was so sweet. The little blue berry things were the same way. All of it was good.

J.J frowned but the boys seemed so excited that he hadn't gotten sick so he helped pick some of the stuff and filled up the bowls they were all carrying. There was a lot of it so they got enough to last them the day and night.

A little throb started in his temples. He absently rubbed the side of his head and turned, looking behind them. The sun was up higher in the sky now and they were closer to the tower then he wanted to be.

"Come on, guys. Let's pick up some of these sticks and head back for the Jumper. If the little's are awake, then they're gonna be screaming for breakfast."

He turned and they followed him, trooping behind him like he'd seen the Marines do behind his Dad. He wasn't sure that he liked that but he didn't say anything.

But as they walked back to the Jumper and he listened to the others talk; he couldn't help the feeling that something wasn't right. Everything tasted too good. And why was it suddenly appearing as soon as one of them thought about it?

When they got back to the Jumper, he heard loud voices as soon as he pushed the button to open the ramp and he shook his head.

"Crap."

"Looks like Patty's awake." Jathan growled softly. "Which one of us gets to shove a strawberry in her mouth to shut her up?"

J.J didn't answer. He wanted to shove something more than a strawberry in her mouth. Maybe he should send her into the tower first. If his feeling was right and something was in there, it could get her first and they wouldn't have to listen to her mouth anymore.

J.J scowled and set down his pack. Catie saw him and she came running, flinging herself against him, tugging at him until he picked her up.

"Aw, look. Poor wittle baby missed her brother." Patty sneered at him. She cocked her head slightly. "We're starving! Did you and the hunters at least find some food, little John?"

"You know, Patty…you might be smart and think you know a lot of words but if I smack your teeth out of your mouth-"

"J.J..." Ari touched his shoulder and shook her head.

He gave her an irritated look and then he shrugged and shook his head. He put Catie down; opened up the container he was holding and gave her a strawberry. "Here, baby girl."

"Hey!" Patty put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. She pouted, looking so much like her mother that J.J snorted with laughter. "It's not fair, J.J! We're supposed to share!"

"And we are sharing." J.J said. He sat down beside Catie and fed her another strawberry. "These are mine and she's my sister. So shut your little yap, Patty Cake. You'll get yours."

"That is not my name, _little John_." She hated being called 'Patty Cake'. "And this is all your stupid fault anyway! I know it is!"

"Is not!" Catie's face screwed up into a scowl. She didn't like anyone messing with her brother.

"Is so!" Patty yelled back at her. "Sheppard brats! Mommy say's you're nothing but trouble-"

"Shut up!" Catie plucked a berry out of the bowl and before J.J could stop her, she threw it. The berry was fat and juicy and it hit Patty in the face. She looked shocked when red berry juice splattered on her face and started to run down her cheeks.

Then the others started to laugh and Patty's face went even redder than the berry that had hit her.

"You better do something about her, J.J!" She pointed a finger and screamed at him.

"Then stop picking on her. And If you don't shut it, I'm gonna throw one at you." Jathan gave her a push. "Now shut up and sit down."

J.J looked at Patty. She didn't dare shove Jathan back. He was bigger and stronger. But for him…J.J wanted to smack her so bad. But she wasn't worth losing his temper. Scowling, he looked back around at Ari. "We found some berries and Jathan and Jayke caught some rabbit…looking things."

"Ick!" Patty snurled up her nose when Jayke held them up. "I'm not eating that!"

"Fine." J.J said calmly. "You can still help skin them."

"I will not!" Patty's eyes went wide. Hands on her hips she glared at him. "I don't have to listen to you, little John Sheppard-"

"You want to eat some of these berries? Then you will." J.J said firmly as he shook the bowl at her. "Jathan, you and Jayke can skin the rabbits. Make Patty help you clean them. The rest of us will clear away some of that grass. If some of the stones are loose we can dig a fire pit. Ari, help me feed the little's."

"What about you? You've got to eat, J.J."

He shrugged, watching Catie. "I ate some of the berries."

"Here." Ari put one of the ration bars in his hand and shoved a bottle of water at him. "I saved some for you."

He just nodded and took them. Sitting beside Catie, he nibbled at the bar and drank the water, watching Jathan and Jayke as they skinned the rabbit looking things. First thing he was going to do when they got that fire built was-

"This is so stupid!"

"You won't be saying that once these things are roasted." Jathan grinned as he wiped his knife on the grass.

"You are just disgusting." Patty was huffing but J.J ignored her.

"Fine." She sniffed and actually stomped her foot again. "If little John isn't going to do anything than I will!"

"Stupid girl! Patty! Get back here!"

J.J.'s head snapped up. Stupid girl was right! Patty was racing across the grass and she was headed straight for the tower!

"Patty! Come back here!" Jathan dropped the rabbits. He took off after her, Jayke and Luka right behind him.

J.J jumped to his feet. He dropped the ration bar and bottle of water and took off. Behind him Ari scooped Catie up in her arms, grabbed Angus by the hand and followed them. She had just stepped her foot off the ramp when she heard a noise. She looked back and screamed. "J.J!"

J.J whirled around. "No!" He dug in his pocket, fumbled for the remote. He pushed the buttons, jabbed at them but it didn't work. The ramp slammed shut and no matter what he tried he couldn't get it open.

Ari looked at him, her eyes were wide and she looked terrified. "What are we gonna do now?"

J.J did the one thing that he knew he shouldn't do.

He rushed toward the tower.

Ari was right behind him, practically dragging Angus as she tried to carry Caitie and keep up with him.

He yelled in anger, trying to get the others to stop. Patty looked back once, stuck her tongue out at him and kept on running. J.J didn't even slow down as he saw what looked like a door slide open at the base of the tower.

"Jathan!"

Jathan took a dive, tried to grab her but Patty was fast and she disappeared into the opening. The other boys raced inside and J.J and Ari didn't have a choice. They followed them inside.

As soon as they'd cleared the doorway, it slid shut behind them. J.J whirled around. He pushed at it but it wouldn't budge.

He pounded his fists on the door. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He turned around. His green eyes blazed and his hands were clenched into fists. Patty had stopped and was just standing there. "You brat! We're locked in now thanks to you! I oughta-"

"J.J!" Ari yelled at him, punched his arm. "Stop it!"

"Stop it?" He yelled even louder. He felt a white hot rage. "Don't you get it, Ari? All our stuff! Our gear…our FOOD! It's locked in the Jumper and we're locked in HERE!"

"And you're scaring the little's!" She yelled back at him.

J.J stopped. His mouth snapped shut. He looked at Caitie. She was scared, staring at him wild eyed, clinging to Ari. Angus was holding on to her hand and he'd ducked behind her and was peering out at him from behind her elbow, his thumb in his mouth.

He turned around and walked away. Just a few feet, but enough to put some distance between him and them. He didn't look at anybody, just stood there. He put his head down, gritted his teeth and tried to count to ten like his Mom had told him to do when he was mad.

"Well?"

His shoulders stiffened. "Well, what?" He snarled. He opened his eyes and slowly turned around. Patty was standing there staring at him. He had never wanted to choke someone so bad in his life.

"Well…what are ya gonna do?"

"I know what I'd like to do." He said coldly. He took a step forward and Patty took one back. There was a noise, a little swishing sound and Luka was suddenly clutching his arm.

"J.J…look." The boy nodded. "What the-where did those come from?"

J.J stared wide eyed at the packs that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the floor.

"Are we going crazy?" Ari asked him softly.

"Maybe." J.J said softly. He shook his head and then took a look around. Then he froze and just stood there. He swallowed hard and his gaze darted to Ari. "But what ever we are? We're not alone."

"J.J…" Ari moved closer, clutching at his arm.

"Crap." He stepped back, a shiver of fear running up his spine. It was a girl with long dark hair. She was just standing there as prim and proper as you please. She was wearing a long white robe like the one that he'd seen the Ancient lady in the hologram on Atlantis wear. His Dad had shown her to him once and…he suddenly went stiff.

"J.J…what's wrong?" Jayke moved closer to him.

"She's not real." He muttered. "She's a hologram."

"Who's not real?" Jayke gave him a confused look. "And what's a hologram?"

"Her." J.J resisted the urge to point. "Up there."

Jayke looked up. He saw nothing but shadows at the top of the stairs. "There's nothing there."

"No reason to be afraid. You and your friends are safe inside the tower."

He looked back up at the sound of her soft voice. "Who are you?"

Catie whimpered. He turned his head and looked at her. She reached for him and he took her out of Ari's arms. She clung to him and he felt something warm against his chest. He looked down and saw that the stone on the necklace Christa had given her was glowing.

Jathan moved up beside him. "What are you talking about?"

J.J frowned. He gave Jathan a sharp look. "Can't you see her? Hear her?"

"Who?" Jathan looked at Jayke and Luka. They both shook their heads and gave him a confused look. "We don't see anybody. There's nothing there."

Cait's arms tightened around his neck. The girl had moved down the steps and was standing just a few feet away from them. This close he could see that she had big green eyes and looked so much like Catie that his mouth dropped open.

He looked at Cait and then he started to understand.

"Lucana?" He whispered. He felt a chill on his back when the girl smiled.

"That is my name." She titled her head slightly, looking at them. "If you wish to call me that."

"You're Cait's imaginary friend." J.J said. "The flickering light I saw. That was you too. You were talking to her."

"For a moment." The girl replied. "I was activated when the stone sensed your Father's Ancient gene. And then yours." Her smile got bigger. "I only took the name and image that I saw in the young one's mind."

"What are we doing here?"

"I brought you here."

"Why?" J.J had the feeling that he really didn't want to know but if they were going to get out of here then he had to know.

"I have been waiting for the children of the ancestors to return."

"Children of the ancestors? You mean us?"

"Man…J.J…" Jathan grabbed his arm. "Have you gone nuts? There is nothing there-"

"Yes…there is." Ari said softly. Her voice quivered a little and J.J could tell that she was trying to be brave. "Why can't the others see you?"

"They are not like you so they are not important." Lucana said simply.

"Why aren't they?" J.J shouted angrily. "You brought us here-"

"You. And the ones like you." Lucana shrugged. "The others do not possess the gene and were not necessary. It is only an inconvenience that they were brought along. Time was of the essence and there was not enough power for me to remove them."

"Remove them?" J.J didn't like the sound of that.

"I would have removed them if there had power enough for me to do so. But in time they will prove to be useful."

"You'd better not touch them!" J.J snarled.

Lucana started to say something then she stopped. Her expression changed. Became inert. She spoke and her voice seemed hollow, metallic. "Systems have become unstable. Powering down to preserve Zero Point Module."

Then the image flickered, shimmered.

She wobbled.

And then she vanished.

9.

"What the heck was that?"

"I don't know." Patty snarled angrily. "But I was right! This is all your fault, J.J! You and your little brat sister!"

"Shut up, Patty!"

"You shut up!" Patty saw the necklace around Catie's throat. "That…whatever it was said something about a stone…little freak! Where did you get that anyway?"

"None of your…hey!" Patty snatched at the stone, clawing at it. Catie shrieked and then she went nuts. She lunged at Patty, little hands hooked into claws and it was all J.J could do to hold on to her. He had to set her down so that she couldn't kick him.

"Stop it!" Luka grabbed Patty by the pony tail and jerked her back.

She squealed. She smacked at Luka. "Get your hands off me-"

Luka pointed a dirty finger in her face. "My Móraí told me to never hit a girl. I'm guessing that you don't count."

"You shut up." Patty slapped at his hand. "Like that…thing said. You're not important."

Luka's face went red. And he smacked her. Hard.

Patty's mouth fell open. She looked shocked and then her eyes started to glitter with tears and she glared at him with pure hatred. "How dare you…you filthy little-you're as bad as those freaks!"

"Those _freaks_ are my friends." Luka shoved her. "Open your mouth or touch little Catie again and you'll get worse than a smack."

Patty's face turned red with fury. "You wouldn't dare! My mother-"

"Is an idiot just like you. So shut up." Luka looked at J.J. "She okay?"

"Catie?" Joe bent down. Even at eight years old he was tall and he felt like he needed to get down to where he could see her eyes. "Come on, baby girl."

"She tried to attack me." Patricia snorted.

"You tried to attack her first." Ari snapped. "So shut up, Patty."

"Yeah," Jathan gave the younger girl a menacing look. "Shut it up, Patty Cake. Before I decide to give you a good spanking myself."

"You better not try and touch me, Jathan Dex." Patricia's face went red.

"If he don't do it then I will." Luka took a step toward her.

"I'll tell my mother." She glared at Luka, daring him to try and hit her again.

J.J looked at her. "You do that, Patty Cake." He said softly. "And I'll tell mine how you attacked Catie."

That shut her up. Her face went pale. She took a step back and sat down on the bottom step of the stairs. She crossed her arms over her chest and though she glowered, she didn't say another word.

J.J heard a little giggle. He turned his head and Ari gave him a little wink. She knew how scared Patricia was of his mother. He couldn't help but grin back. Then he looked back around when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Catie was looking at him. Her dark eyes wide. She was scared. Really scared. "Want Mama."

"Mama's looking for us." J.J told her gently. He said it like he believed it because he knew that somewhere out there, their parents were looking for them. "Daddy too."

Catie's bottom lip started to tremble. He gave Jathan and Ari a look. Ari nodded and sat down beside the little girl. She put her arm around her and hugged her close.

"We'll find our Mama's, baby girl."

"Want _my_ Mama." Catie smacked at Ari's arm. "Want my Mama now!"

Jathan let out a little growl. "She's gonna start yelling."

"Let her." J.J said. "She's loud enough. Maybe our parent's will hear her and find us."

He sat down on the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest. Catie pushed away from Ari. She wiggled under his arm, pushing at him until he finally gave up and pulled her over on his lap.

Jathan sighed. "Is stupid over there right?" He eyed the necklace around Caitie's neck. The glowing stone that wasn't glowing any more. "What is that thing anyway?"

"I don't know." J.J told him. "But if it's her fault then its mine, Ari's, Patty's and Angus too. We've all got the gene."

Caitie snuffled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "I sorry, J.J...I sorry."

J.J hugged her. "It's alright, baby girl. I know you didn't mean it." He stroked her curls and patted her on the back. "Lucana tricked you."

He looked at the others. Patricia was ignoring him. Ari was sitting on the floor. Jathan and Jayke were standing behind her, leaning against the wall. Little Angus was sitting on the floor next to Luka and all of them were giving him an expectant look.

He sighed and looked up at Jathan and Jayke. As the three oldest of them all, the little ones were looking up to them. And what made it harder was that J.J wasn't even sure what the heck had happened. One minute they had been gathered in the Jumper Bay, his Mom and Dad nearby while they were checking their packs to make sure they had everything for the trip and the next thing he knew...heck he didn't even know where they were!

He looked down at his little sister. She was snuffling and sniffling and hanging onto him tight. He stroked her hair gently. Suddenly her arms went tight around his neck.

"Lucana." She whimpered.

J.J looked up. He saw the shimmering form of the girl again. She was standing on the walkway above them looking down. She looked paler, dimmer and then she winked out again.

Crap…he shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face. "Alright, guys. Here's the plan. This looks like the Command Center of the main tower on Atlantis. I think we need to do some looking around. All of us this time."

"What about the little's?" Jathan asked. "You know that they're gonna whine. And we can move faster if they stay here."

"We don't know what that 'girl' has planned for us. It might make us go slower but its better to listen to them whining then all of us getting separated." J.J told him. "Ari, hand me a pack and grab yours. You can take Angus and I'll carry Catie. Patty can handle herself."

"Fine. I'm tired of sitting around waiting on you anyway." She grabbed the pack that Jayke handed to her and practically jerked it on. Without even a second glance at them, she started to head up the stairs.

"Hold it, Patty." J.J reached for the flashlight that he'd clipped to his pack. "We stick together."

"Sure we can't leave her?" Luka asked darkly.

"No." J.J scowled. "Unfortunately. But if she runs off on her own then I'm not gonna go looking for her."

Holding on to Caitie, J.J headed up the stairs. The others followed behind, each clicking on their lights as they went.

There was a massive window at the top of the stairs. On the outside, vines covered it and when J.J stepped closer and looked out, he could barely see anything at all except for more vines and a strange glowing light.

"Aren't the lights supposed to be coming on?" Ari asked. She'd heard the story from her Uncle John of how everything had seemed to come to life when the original expedition team had come to the city.

Before J.J could answer, Patty turned around and gave her a simpering look. "No, stupid. Didn't you hear anything? That…what ever it was said that it was shutting down to reserve power. So obviously…there isn't enough power to turn the lights on."

"Talk to my sister like that again, Patty Cake? I'll turn your lights off." Jathan said angrily. He looked at J.J. "You _sure_ we can't leave her here?"

J.J just shook his head and settled Catie better on his hip. He flashed his light around. This looked exactly like the main control room. He took another step and saw something familiar. "Look at this."

"A DHD?" Ari moved closer to him. "Where's the Stargate then?"

"I don't think it's a DHD." J.J ran his hand over the top of the console. He looked at his fingers and the smudges of dirt.

"Then what is it?" Ari asked.

"I don't know." J.J traced the tip of his finger over the symbols on the panel. "But whatever it is, it doesn't look like any body's been here for a long time."

"Then what did Lucana…I mean the hologram. She said that she was waiting for us. What did she mean?"

"She said that she was waiting for the 'Children of the Ancestors'. Patty smirked. "Obviously, the more intelligent children."

"Leaves you out then." Ari smiled sweetly.

"No body even knows how _you_ got the gene." Patty huffed.

"Maybe not." Ari shrugged. Patty had to always put in some little dig about her being adopted. "But at least J.J, Cait and Angus got it naturally. _You_ didn't."

Patty's face went red but before the girls could start arguing he stepped between them. He gave Patty a dirty look.

"It means that we need to check the rest of this tower." J.J said sharply. "And maybe it means that we need to find a way out before she shows us what she meant."

He turned on his heel and flashed his light over the rest of the room. "If this place is just like the main tower than there should be some corridors leading off…there. See that?"

"What is it?" Jathan moved closer, raising the beam of his flash light.

"That one goes along the walkway." He turned, shining his light across the lower floor. "And those…maybe some lower rooms?"

"Like crew quarters?" Jathan asked. He took a step down the stairs. He stopped and looked back up. "Maybe we should check those out first and then work our way back up here."

"Good idea." J.J headed down the steps, motioning for the others to follow him.

At the bottom he stopped. Where the Stargate should have been there was the door that they'd come through. To either side of that were two corridors. One leading to the right and the other to the left.

"Be nice if we had some lights." Jayke grumbled.

"Reserving power, remember?" J.J shifted Cait on his hip and headed to the left, he didn't know why. It was just the way he felt they should go.

"Didn't your Dad tell us the story about how all the lights came on in the city?" Jayke asked as they followed him.

"Yeah." J.J nodded. "But this place ain't exactly Atlantis."

"Sure looks like it though." Jathan said softly.

They walked a little longer. Corridor after corridor and finding nothing but empty room after empty room and locked doors. The next hallway was the same thing so they made their way back to the main room and headed up the steps.

They headed down the walkway and J.J was almost ready to give up when he saw something. "Hey, guys…stop."

"What is it?" Ari sighed. She set Angus down and stretched her arms. The boy was small but heavy and she was getting to the point that she couldn't carry him and the pack anymore.

"Hey…is that light?" Jathan cocked his head slightly. He looked around at the others. "Everybody cut your flash lights off."

They all did. Sure enough the light ahead seemed to be a bit grayer.

"We need to check it out." J.J set Cait down next to Angus. "Monkey, you stay here with Ari and Angus. Me and the guys will check it out."

"I thought you didn't want us separated?" Jathan said.

J.J sighed. They were in a corridor and what could really happen in a corridor. But there was that chance. "Okay…you guys follow just a little behind us. But stay at the door. If we get trapped…"

He was looking at Ari and she gave him a little nod as she reached down and took a firm grip on Catie's hand.

Catie was too tired to fret about it. She stood close to Ari and just watched him as he and the other three boys headed toward whatever was down at the end of the corridor.

J.J moved as fast as he dared. Not too quick and not too slow. This place might look like their Atlantis but their city didn't have some creepy hologram girl. Especially one that looked like his little sister and stared at him like she knew him.

"Well, this definitely ain't in the city." Jathan said.

The hallway led into a huge room, round with a ceiling and walls that looked like panes of colored glass. J.J moved toward one. It was covered with a thick layer of dust He wiped his hand over it and sneezed when a cloud of dust came down on his head. But at least a little more light came through.

"Where are we?" Luka asked. He moved to the window and helped J.J clear a bigger spot so that more light came through.

"I don't know." J.J kept cleaning. The other boys jumped in to help and soon they had a whole section clear. More sunlight came flooding in. But it was weak and when he looked toward the horizon he saw the sun was very low in the sky.

How long had they been wandering around? It didn't seem that long but maybe they'd slept later then he'd thought. His belly grumbled and he sighed. "Let's get the others. We can clean up some of this mess and sleep in here tonight."

Luka went to get Ari while J.J, Jathan and Jayke tried to get the worst of the dust off the floor. In a few minutes Luka was back. Ari helped spread the sleeping bags out on the floor. Then it was a quick supper of the fruit and some ration bars and then they all quietly slipped into their bags and fell asleep.

Even Patty was quiet and for J.J that was a relief. When he was sure that they were all out, J.J crawled out of his sleeping bag. He took a look around. Catie had been curled up next to him but she was still sound asleep.

The others were asleep too. No one was moving or making a sound. They were all too tired but J.J was too wound up to sleep.

His Mom told him that it was because he was just like his Dad. His mind never seemed to shut up. There was always something going on. Some problem to solve. Some danger to escape from.

J.J sighed and rubbed at his temples. He moved out into the hallway. He wasn't afraid that the door would shut on him. Lucana apparently wanted them all together.

He tried to keep quiet as he paced back and forth. He felt like a caged animal.

He hated that room. This place. He wanted to get out. This tower was a prison cell and he hated being trapped.

His head started to hurt again and he had the feeling that he was being watched. He turned around and there stood Lucana. J.J backed up a step and felt the wall behind him. There was no where to run and no way to defend himself or his sister and friends.

How could be defend any of them against a hologram anyway?

Lucana smiled. She seemed brighter, stronger…happier?

"What do you want?"

"I knew that you would find this place."

The room? The tower? "Where are we?"

"A safe place." She held out her hand in a friendly gesture. "Please do not be excited or afraid. I will not hurt you."

"Really? You've already hurt me. You hurt my friends and you used my little sister." He accused. His eyes narrowed slightly as a thought popped into his head. "My head aches. Did you do that too?"

"There…was a problem." Lucana said. She looked a little sad. "You proved to be more difficult."

"Why?"

"There is something-"

"What?" J.J demanded.

"I do not know." Lucana said.

"You seem to know everything else. Why not that?" Lucana hesitated. "Is that why you used Catie? Because she was little?" He snarled. "Easier for you to control?"

"Yes." Lucana paused. "You are like your father…he too proved difficult. Defiant."

"My Dad? Did you try to use him too? Why didn't you try to grab him?"

"His gene is much stronger. Like you he was able to resist. But you should be happy because he will come for you-"

"You want to trap him, you mean. What did you want with us? Why did you bring us here? This place is just like Atlantis-but you said that you wanted my Dad…I guess that makes us the bait." J.J said bitterly.

Lucan's expression was suddenly wary. "Are you hungry? There is more food and fresh water in the garden. It is contained now that there is more power to my systems. All you need to do is follow the lights along the wall. They will lead you to the atrium."

"Contained? Just like us?" He took a step forward as the little lights began to glow. "Why won't you tell me why we're here? Why do you want us and my Dad?"

"There will be time."

"Time for what?" J.J felt a spark of hope and fear. "Where is he?"

But Lucana wouldn't say. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yeah, you've got more power so let us go home." J.J snapped.

"You are a child of the Ancients. You are home." Lucana turned. "If you stay here then you will be safe and taken care of."

"And what about my friends that don't have the gene?"

"I have found a need for them but it is…for another purpose."

"Wait!" J.J went after her. He made it to the doorway and darted out into the hall. She seemed to be floating above the ground and then she turned a corner. "Needed? Needed for what?"

With a ripple of light she was gone.

"Crap!" He slammed his fist against the wall.

Home?

That thing thought that this was home?

For them? And just what did she need them for? He felt a little shiver of fear. This place was so familiar but really strange too. He felt a little relief knowing that his Dad was coming. But it scared him to think of what it was that Lucana really needed them for.

J.J felt the tears sting his eyes. He swiped his hand across his face.

He wanted his home. His Mom. His Dad.

His Dad…oh, crap…his Dad!

Being careful not to step on anyone, he went to the window and leaned against it. He looked up at the sky. He looked close, hoping that the he would see the Jumper. But his hope started to fade.

The stars were winking out one by one as the sky got brighter. The panels of glass seemed to glow as the rays hit them absorbing the warmth and the heat.

It felt good but J.J didn't trust it and one thing was for sure. If his Dad was coming then he had to find a way to warn him. And no matter what Lucana said, they weren't going to stay in this pretty room anymore.

She had seemed too pleased that they'd found it. Too certain of herself.

But J.J was certain of one thing too. They were going to find a way out of this place.

No matter what.

10.

He couldn't get them awake fast enough. Patty grumbled but she changed her tune when he told them what had happened. Then she couldn't pack her stuff fast enough.

J.J was in a hurry too but he took the time to follow the lights like Lucana had told him. When they found the atrium, they packed up as much of the fruit as they could carry and filled up all their bottles. He didn't know how long it was going to take them to go exploring this time. There was still that part of the tower and the other hallway to explore.

But his frustration and anger started to boil when they found themselves back in the tower room for the third time.

"J.J, can't we take a rest?" Ari sighed. "We've been going around in circles for hours!"

"And we'll keep going around until we find a way out of here." J.J tightened his grip on Caitie. "We can't stop, Ari. We have to find a way out of here. If that thing is really after my Dad then we have to find a way to warn him-"

"Come on, man." Jathan had followed him up. He grabbed his shoulder and made him stop. "We need to take a break."

"We don't-"

"We don't have to keep running around like crazy people either." Jathan said quietly. "I want to get out of here as much as you do but look at the little ones. They can't keep going on."

J.J sighed. He looked down at Cait. She hadn't whined the whole morning but her eyes were dark. Her little face pale. The necklace was glowing again and even brighter than last time. He turned and put her down. He knelt down in front of her and she didn't even try to fight him when he took the necklace off of her neck.

"Do you see this?" J.J turned back around. He dangled it in front of them. "Do you see that stone? The way it's glowing? This is why we're here! This and that…that thing!"

"I don't think that's all there is! J.J! Move!" Ari started screaming at him.

There was a grinding noise behind him. J.J whirled around. Eyes wide he grabbed Cait. He scooped her up in his arms and nearly jumped back down the stairs when Lucana suddenly appeared in the opening.

They all huddled in a group, staring, wide eyed as the window that wasn't a window slid back and stopped with a grinding halt. A blast of air…cold and stinking of must hit them in the face. Patty started coughing and then Angus. Soon all of them were doubled over.

"Get back!" J.J gasped. He stumbled, nearly dropping his sister. He grabbed at the step's inching back until he was halfway down. He crouched, his arms over Caitie so that he could protect her. He grabbed Ari and pulled her and Angus in close to him too. The others around him hunkered down until the air seemed to clear.

Luka was the first to look up. He started up the stairs and then stopped when he was nearly to the door. He crouched down, unclipped his light from his belt. He flipped it on and centered it on the opening. He looked back at J.J, an excited look on his face. "I think this is a way out!"

"Finally!" Patty jumped to her feet. She took off up the steps. She pushed Luka out of the way and was almost through when Jayke shot up the stairs behind her.

"Not this time!" He grabbed the straps on her pack and yanked her back.

She landed on her butt with a squeal. She tried to scramble up but Jayke grabbed her again. He pulled her arms behind her back and held her tight. She kicked and squirmed yelling at him to let her go but he held on even tighter.

"Patty!" Jayke yelled at her. "Stop it before I smack you!"

She stopped but she gave him an awful stare. J.J pointed a finger at her. "You had better stop it, Patty. And stop acting like a spoiled little brat! If we're gonna get out of this weird place then we all need to work together."

Jathan pointed at the opening. "How do we even know that this is a way out of here?"

"We don't." J.J shook his head. "But we're trapped here anyway."

Jathan sighed. "The sooner we do-"

"The sooner our parents can find us and we can go home." J.J told him.

"What if Catie's 'friend' won't let us?" Luka asked. He looked around. "You guys can see her. Is she lurking around anywhere?"

J.J looked around. "No. But she's watching us. I can feel it."

"What are we gonna do then?" Jayke asked. "Stay here or go though and see what happens?"

"I don't want to." He looked at the little group. "But if we do and it gets my Dad here? He's my Dad." J.J said in a determined voice. "If anybody can get us out of here then he can."

"You mean Colonel 'Superhero' Sheppard?" Patty jerked away from Jayke but to J.J, it looked like he pushed her away from him. She gave him a hateful look and then turned on J.J. "If you think he's so fantastic then what are we standing around for, little John? There's the path. Let's do it."

"It could be dangerous, stupid." Ari frowned.

"So's staying here." Patty sneered at her. "This door opened for a reason. You know it."

"What if it's a trap?" Jayke asked quietly.

"This whole place is a trap." J.J said.

"What if she opened it?" Ari asked. She was biting her lip and looking anxious. "You were the last one to see her-"

"She did open it. And it's a trap. I know it." He looked into the hole. He really didn't want to go in there. But what else were they going to do? All the other doors just led straight back into this room. "She wants us to go in there."

Jathan grabbed his arm. "Then we stay here."

"She said my Dad was coming."

"She could be lying." Jathan said.

"No. She wants him. Want's us."

"Not all of us." Patty said with a sneering look at the other boys."

"No." J.J said. "This time she said that she needed all of us."

"Why?" Jayke asked. He looked at Luka and Jathan.

"I don't know. But what ever she's going to use to try and get him?" J.J shook his head. "It's gonna be in there." He looked at the others. "Come on."

J.J started into the hole.

11.

"Crap!" J.J brushed a hand over his face. He shook his hand. Something long and silvery was clinging to his fingers. It wouldn't even come off when he rubbed his hand on his jacket.

He didn't like this. It was cold and creepy. Full of shadows and dust. Things hung off the walls. Thick, ropy looking things that looked like vines but when he got closer and really looked at them they looked like…like…

"Spider webs."

J.J jumped and jerked around. This wasn't easy because the passage way was a little tight with all of them crowded inside. He relaxed a little when he realized that it was only Ari.

She was staring up. "A lot of 'em too. What do you think they are?"

She reached out to touch one and J.J grabbed her hand. "I don't think that we really want to know. I don't think that I wanna know what made them either."

A tug on his hand made him look around. Catie was staring up at him. She had her thumb in her mouth and a sleepy look on her face.

J.J sighed. "Let's take a rest, guys."

"Here?" Patty sneered from somewhere behind Jayke. She peered around him. Her sneer got bigger when she looked at Catie. "Just pick up the brat and carry her so that we can get out of here quicker."

Jayke gave her a punch that shut her up. She glared at him but she kept her mouth shut.

"Just a few minutes is not gonna kill you, Patty. And the little ones need a rest. So shut up." J.J dropped his pack and sat down on the floor beside his little sister. She was shivering because it was cool and she scooted over and leaned close, trying to get warm.

J.J took the light blanket out of his pack and wrapped it around her. Angus snuggled close too and she let him cuddle in beside her.

They had a quick meal of some of the ration bars and bottled water J.J still had in his pack. He let them rest for a few more minutes and then he got to his feet.

"Let's keep moving guys." He took the blanket and handed it to Ari so that she could wrap Angus up in it while he put his jacket on Catie.

There was some grumbling from Patty but no one paid attention to her. J.J did notice that she stayed close to Jayke though. Probably afraid that something was going to get her.

Finally the long tunnel led out onto a long platform. It stretched out over one side of the wall.

"Stairs!" J.J started to feel excited. He put Catie down, ran toward the rail and then slid to a stop, nearly losing his balance. He yelled and then grabbed onto the rail and pulled himself back before he went head first down the mangled flight of stairs and landed on the dusty floor below.

"J.J!" Ari was behind him pulling him back. "What-are you crazy? "

"We can't go down that way." He panted.

"No kidding!" She rolled her eyes at him.

He got to his feet and stood staring around. The high walls were covered with more of those thick, silvery looking rope things but other than that the big room was empty.

"What is this place?" Jayke asked.

"Looks like the Jumper bay on Atlantis." Jathan said with a sigh. "But there ain't any Jumpers."

"A long time ago…maybe." J.J looked up at the wide empty spaces where the little ships would have been. "Looks like who ever was here left in a hurry though."

"What is that?" Jathan peered up, trying to see. "Is that a hole?"

"It's a big hole." J.J. sighed. "And its night again. Maybe that's why it's so cold."

"What's wrong with you?" Patty said in an excited voice. "We can get out of here!"

"How?" Ari snorted. "Fly?" She put Angus down and pointed up. "We're down here. Do you see how high up that hole is?"

Patty grabbed one of the silvery looking ropes and tugged. "Maybe we can climb these things-"

There was a rumbling, a little tremor. They all felt it. J.J grabbed on to the rail and tried to hold on.

"What the-"

The rumbling grew louder. The room seemed to shake. Dirt and stones started to fall all around them.

"Back!" J.J shouted. "Get to the tunnel!"

He grabbed up Catie and headed back to the doorway that they'd come through. With a shout he slid to a stop, pushing the others back. A huge stone block broke loose from the hole in the ceiling and crashed down, barely missing them but blocking the tunnel entrance.

J.J.'s head exploded with pain again. He staggered and nearly went to his knees. Catie started screaming. She grabbed at him, trying to pull him with her.

He heard a scrabbling noise, a skittering like claws on stone. He looked up and almost screamed like a girl when he saw the creature staring back at him!

It was clinging to the wall like a huge spider but it wasn't a spider. He'd seen something like this before but it had been a heck of a lot smaller and dead. And he remembered it because the thing had scared him to death. And he'd had nightmares because his Dad had once told him how he'd been attacked and nearly killed by the thing.

"What is that?" Patty was screaming.

It was an Iratus bug! But the biggest ugliest one that he'd ever seen!

Suddenly Lucana appeared. "Don't be scared. The creature won't hurt you."

"Won't hurt us?" J.J forced himself not to fall. He grabbed Catie and pushed her behind him. "That thing will kill us!"

"No. The creature's only purpose is to-"

"I know what it is! And it's not that thing! _You_ just want to keep us here!" J.J shouted. "My Dad-"

"Then stop fighting. The creature won't let you leave and I won't either. You belong here. With me. With us. When your father comes you will understand why you are needed."

Pain lanced through his head, he doubled over, nearly lost his grip on Catie.

"Don't fight."

Lucana's voice seemed to whisper in his head. The pain got worse, clouded his mind. He could barely see-he stumbled…maybe if he stopped…he had to stop…then all the pain would go away…

"Here! In here!"

"J.J!"

Cait was pulling at him. He looked around, Jathan was pointing to a doorway set into the wall. It was covered with the webby looking stuff. Ari was with him and they were trying to pull the stuff down.

"Why do you try?" Lucana's voice hissed in his mind and she sure didn't sound like a little girl anymore. "We are too strong for you…"

He looked at her. Her image flickered, seemed to get bigger and way more uglier.

The creature scuttled closer. It dropped and grabbed onto the railing. Its long tail whipped up fast as a snake! Patty and Catie both let out a shrill scream.

He looked at Catie…the stone in the necklace was flashing a deep purple…almost like it was breathing. He grabbed for it, pulled it off of Catie's neck. He tried to break the stone out of the clasp. When that didn't work, he dropped it on the floor. Lucana let out a shriek when he stomped his boot heel down on it and the stone shattered!

Lucana vanished and the creature turned its ugly eyes on him. It glared at him and J.J got the feeling that the thing was very, very hungry and they looked like a good snack.

J.J grabbed up the chain and stuffed it in his pocket. He grabbed Catie and then Patty. Holding his sister close to him, he jerked her back before the thing caught them all and shoved her toward the door.

"Everybody pull!"

Even Caitie and Angus tried to help. They yanked one more rope of the silvery stuff free and the door started to slide open with a groan. It stopped. There wasn't much of an opening and no way could they get through.

"We gotta find another way!"

12.

They ran along the walkway trying to find a way out but there was only the one door. And then J.J saw it, half hidden behind some rocks. A panel!

"Over here!" He shouted. He started pushing the rocks out of the way. He kicked at the panel. It was old and broke loose easy. He dropped to his knees, he crawled in and looked through. He could just see the door that they'd been trying to open through the wire of another panel inside.

He twisted around and kicked the inside panel loose. He crawled back out and yelled for the others. "Come on!"

Jayke and Jathan went first and then the littler ones. J.J was the last through and they barely had time to shove the panel back into place before something heavy slammed into it.

The panel held! It bowed in a little but it held! J.J looked around. The room was full of some kind of storage containers. They didn't look very heavy but maybe they could block the door with them.

"Grab those!" J.J shouted.

It was a mad scramble. Ari held onto to Cait and Angus, Patty cowering behind her as Jayke and Luka started dragging boxes in front of the door.

Ari started screaming. J.J fell over, shoving them out of the way as he was pushed and the panel behind him clattered to the floor. A long spindly claw shot through the hole. It was poking this way and that trying to grab onto anything. J.J jumped at it, stomping on the claw and making the creature shriek in anger. Dust swirled around them as the creature slammed into the wall again and again.

A crack appeared in the wall but it held. J.J stomped on the claw again.

The creature screamed and the claw disappeared. There was a scuttling noise.

"What's that thing doing?" Jathan yelled.

"Be quiet!" J.J yelled back. He was listening, trying to hear what the thing was doing. It couldn't climb the wall because the room was built into it. There was no roof it could grab onto so what-he felt a tickle at the back of his mind and he held his breath…he heard a noise. One that he definitely knew!

But could it really…?

He heard a clang of metal on metal, footsteps and then…

"J.J! Cait! Where are you! Answer me!"

J.J shot up off the floor. Adrenaline rushed though him. He pushed the panel they'd dragged over the hole out of the way and scrambled through. He ran to the railing and looked down. He leaned closer, not really sure if he was sure if he was seeing what he was seeing.

He saw a woman with dark hair. "Mom!"

The woman looked up at him, her amber eyes gleamed and she had a huge smile of relief on her face! A familiar feeling of warmth rushed through him and he felt like screaming with happiness!

"Stay there, baby!" She yelled up at him. She turned her head and yelled at the men standing near the things hanging down from the wall. "John!"

His Dad whipped around.

"Mommy!"

A crash made him jump. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He spun around, looking everywhere because he just knew that the thing was going to get him.

"Catie! J.J, catch her!"

Ari screamed at him. She was scrambling back through the hole and he barely had time to think. He just reached out and grabbed the back of the little girl's shirt before she tumbled over the rail.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Caitie screamed and kicked and wailed. "Mom…eeee!"

"Catie…John! Hurry up! They're over here!"

"Susan! Stop! Come back here!"

"Dad!" He saw his Dad come running. Ronon, Rodney and Evan Lorne right behind him. His Dad grabbed for her but his Mom was quick.

Before his Dad could stop her she was scrambling up the twisted mess of the steps. She grabbed the end of the railing with both hands and swung her legs up.

"Here!" J.J shoved Cait at Ari.

He raced toward his Mom. The others were climbing out now and with Jathan and Jayke helping him, they managed to pull her up.

Once she was on the walk way she grabbed him and hugged him tight. She kissed his face and hugged him again. Cait jerked away from Ari and jumped. Susan caught her and hugged them both to her, holding onto them tight.

"John, they're okay!"

"Just stay there. We'll get you!" His Dad yelled up and then he stopped. He looked up and started yelling at them again. "What the…Susan! Run!"

J.J.'s head snapped up. His eyes went wide. He heard the scrabbling of claws and he tried not to panic.

"Mama…come on!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the hole.

Catie and Ari were screaming. Susan scrambled to her feet. She shoved them in front of her. When all of them were through she pulled out her pistol. She crouched down and fired.

The thing screamed and slid sideways but it didn't stop.

She fired again. Greenish black blood splattered against the wall and one of the creature's legs blew off and went skittering across the floor.

"Mom!" J.J darted out and grabbed her arm. "Come on!"

"In!" Susan gave him a push.

He dived into the hole and she slithered in after him. They'd barely jerked the panel back into place when something heavy slammed into it.

Susan put her back against it, holding it in place. "Help me, boys!"

They crowded around her, J.J on one side and Jathan on the other. They put their shoulders against the panel and Jayke and Luka jumped in to help.

There was gunfire. They could hear shouting and yelling. The sound of running feet and a screeching sound like finger nails on a chalkboard. Something hit the panel hard and it bowed in.

Susan looked around. The room was small. The only way out was the doorway and the widening hole that they'd just climbed through.

"Somebody keep that thing occupied!"

Someone was pounding on the door! It was John and Ronon. She could just see a little movement through the crack but she could hear them shouting, banging, the sound of metal ripping.

"Susan!"

"John! We're in here and the door is jammed!" She looked at Ari and Patty. "Girls…the doorway-" She grunted as the creature slammed into the wall again. The crack above her head widened. Bits of dirt and rock came down on her head. She knocked it away and pressed back harder against the panel, trying to hold it.

"But Aunt Suzie…it's blocked!" Ari cried in a trembling voice. "The door's jammed shut…we can't-"

"Clear it!" The girl's hesitated. "Now!" She shouted at them.

Ari jumped first. She started shoving at the boxes, knocking them everywhere.

"Patty, get over there and help her." Susan had to fight the urge to kick the little girl's behind to get her moving.

Suddenly, the jammed doors slid open a crack. There was smoke and more shouting. His Dad yelling at Ronon to push harder and then a curse! More hands appeared in the doorway, shoving until the crack got even wider.

"Girl's! Get back! Susan…get the kids out of the way!"

Susan looked at J.J and the other terrified boys. "Roll!"

When they let go of the panel, it crashed to the floor. They heard snapping and clicking as long, black legs reached in. The creature slammed into the wall again, trying to make the hole even bigger.

She grabbed J.J, pushing him to the side and rolling on top of him. She grabbed Catie and pulled her down, tucking her into J.J.'s arms and then grabbing Patty and Ari and lying on top of them. She covered them, trying to protect them. Jathan, Jayke and Luka rolled to the other side, curling into tight balls and pressing against the wall.

There was a clang. Something rolled across the floor and into the hole. There was a loud bang, a flash of light and suddenly the air was full of stinking smoke. The thing let out a shrill scream. The claws disappeared but J.J knew that the thing was still hovering close.

"Honey…come on!"

His Dad squeezed through the crack. He took hold of his wife's hand and yanked her to her feet. He grabbed J.J and shoved him toward the door. "Take him!"

His Uncle Ronon grabbed him, his rough hands holding him tight and pulling him through. Caitie and Ari were next. Ronon grabbed them up and shoved them at Evan. He took hold of them, and ran toward the railing. He lifted them up and dropped them down. Waiting hands grabbed them and then Evan was climbing over too.

"Go son!" His Dad shouted but J.J wouldn't move.

"Mom-"

"I'll take care of your mother, boy! Evan! Get the kids into the Jumper!"

Caitie was screaming and clawing at Evan's arm. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Get them out of here!"

His Dad was shouting there was a loud burst of gunfire and a horrified shriek. Thick smoke started to pour out of the ruined door.

"Mommy!" Catie was really screaming now. She was wiggling and kicking so much that Evan her to set her down. When he did, she nearly broke away from him but he grabbed the back of her pants and hauled her back.

He scooped her up in his arms and ran for the Jumper, grabbing Ari's hand and dragging her behind him. Through the haze J.J saw Jathan, Jayke and Luka running for the Jumper too. Carson Beckett was right behind them and he was carrying Angus.

Patty was already on the Jumper. Her mother Jennifer was on the floor beside her, holding her close because the girl was screaming like a banshee. Rodney was at the edge of the ramp, yelling at them to hurry up because they didn't have much time!

There was a loud bang, the tower seemed to rock. He fell on his knees. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him up. Strong arms went around him and a whiff of amber and spice hit his nose as the ramp slammed shut behind them.

His Dad rushed by them and practically threw himself into the pilot's chair. He got the Jumper into the air and back out the same hole that a long ago drone had blasted into the side of the tower.

And just like that it was over. They were out…his Mom and Dad were there. His Mom was holding him and Catie tight…his Uncle Ronon…Aunt Mo…Carson and Rodney…even Doc Jennifer…his family!

J.J couldn't help it. He buried his face against his Mom's shoulder and he started to cry.

_Epilogue_

J.J was sitting in the corner, his back to the railing. The sun was warm on the top of his head. His Dad had told him to move or he was going to get a sun burn but he didn't care if he turned as red as a lobster. At least he was home and his head had hurt once since they'd gotten back.

He yawned, his eyes drifting shut behind the pair of sunglasses his Dad had given him. Caitie was curled up on a blanket under the roof that half covered the balcony. Ari was curled up next to her. Both of them were asleep. Jathan, Jayke and Luka were sitting next to him and all of them were dozing.

It was quiet and peaceful and he shifted to a more comfortable spot. He was nearly asleep when he heard Christa's soft voice.

"I am sorry, Susan…if I had only known."

"It's not your fault, Christa. You didn't know what this thing was either. And I definitely know that you would never hurt our kids."

"Still…the thing was in my possession and I gave it to you as a gift. I hope that you can forgive me-" Christa sighed.

"Nothing to forgive." Susan smiled and touched the woman's arm. "I'm just thankful that we have some pretty smart kids."

That made Christa smile. "What are you going to do with it?"

He cracked one eye open. His Mom was curled up on one of the benches, his Dad next to her. He pretended to be asleep as he listened intently. His Dad and Rodney had asked him all kinds of questions when they'd gotten back. Then they'd taken him back and he'd shown them everything that he could remember.

Until his Mom had made them stop anyway. He felt her looking at him and he tried not to smile. She knew that he was awake.

"First…we're working to find out where this thing came from." His Mom was saying.

"We know where it came from." His Dad said in a growly voice. He was fingering the necklace, his thumb tracing over the spot where the stone had been. "Or at least I have a very good idea."

"What was it?" Christa asked.

"Wraith tech." John snorted. "I've had Rodney and a team going over that tower with a fine tooth comb and searching the data base."

"Did they find anything?" He heard his Mom ask softly.

"Not enough. But they're still looking." John sighed. His fingers closed into a fist around the necklace. "But what they did find…apparently it was supposed to be some kind of companion for the Ancients kids. Then the Wraith got a hold of it…they turned it into some kind of mind control device."

"Mind control?"

"Yes." John said. "And J.J said that it looked like Catie because it took the imagine from her mind." He shifted slightly on the bench, his expression as angry as his wife's. "Lucana told him that only the kids with the gene could see her. It was using them as bait to lure me and the others…and it's the reason he was having those headaches too." He glanced over at J.J and gave him a look. He knew that J.J was listening to him too.

He sighed. "The Tower was supposed to be a place to protect the children and teach them during the Wraith War. But the Wraith found them. By the time anyone had gotten to them, they had taken all the Ancients and reprogrammed 'Lucana'. She was dormant until I touched the stone and it sensed my gene. I knew that I felt something when I touched it but I had no idea…"

A nerve in his jaw started to twitch. "From what J.J told us I was too strong to resist it. But since the kids are a mix of us, it used Catie's imaginary friend to get to her when we put it on her. It used what power it had to high jack the Jumper and take them to the tower."

"But the signal…" Christa said. "If it didn't have enough power...how could it send a signal."

"There were solar panels. 'Lucana' got them into the room when she locked them in the tower. When the boys cleared the panels, the sunlight started powering it up."

"Crap…" His Mom sighed. "And what about that big…what ever the heck it was."

"A fricking ugly Iratus bug. It was a mutant. Bred to take the kids and keep them under wraps until they got older and then…well…Carson wasn't exactly happy about that dissecting that thing." His Dad rubbed the side of his neck. There was a little scar there. Not one that he talked about much.

Susan laughed slightly. "I'll bet." She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Did they find out anything though?"

John shook his head. "We haven't figured out yet just what it was going to use them for after that or how they mutated it. Not sure I want to know either. We do know that it was controlled by Lucana but when J.J broke the stone it broke the link."

"And then it came after them. Double crap." His Mom rubbed her forehead. She sat up and shook her finger at him. "John…I don't want our two or any of the other kids ever going back there. It's bad enough when you and Rodney go and I have to listen to Jennifer McKay."

"We have to find out, Suzie Q. You know it and Jennifer knows that too. And if the kids can help-" John rubbed her shoulder. "I would never let them get hurt but if there are more of those things out there…" He looked at Christa. "You know what I'm going to ask you, Lady. The ruins there…on your planet." He opened his hand to show her the necklace. "If that's where this thing came from-Rodney and I want to head up a team and do some searching. If there are any answers I'm pretty sure that we're going to find them there."

"I know." Christa shook her head. "You know that I have to ask the others but…" Christa smiled slightly and looked at Susan and then at the sleeping children before her gaze fell on J.J. "I think someone has been listening for some time too."

"We know." Susan frowned. "Another adventure…" She shook her head and gave John a punch in the arm. "Why do I feel like we're just going to get into even more trouble?"

John frowned and then smiled slightly when J.J got to his feet, came over to them and crawled into his Mom's lap. He pulled off the glasses, looked at his little sister and friends and then wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a big grin.

"Because we're Sheppard's, Mom…we're always getting into trouble!"


End file.
